Heartbreak
by Newquay surfer
Summary: My new fanfiction, this is set just after Saturday episode which I know got all us zax fans unhappy. I personally can't wait till they are back together. This will focus on max getting stabbed and zoe showing her true feelings for him. Please review if u like it as if I get no reviews I will not update as I am very busy with uni. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Zoe, max and lofty made their way back to the ed after their pager went off because a RTC had happened. Max and lofty rushed to the staff room to get changed whilst zoe stood outside with connie waiting for the ambulances to arrive. After a busy 4 extra hours on shift everyone in the ed made their way home. Max and lofty walked home once they arrived home lofty went straight up to bed. Whilst max grabbed a beer from the fridge and went for a shower and put the radio on he heard the song that him and zoe use to make out too. Within seconds he was crying on the shower floor think about what happened today with zoe walking in on him a a student nurse, who he was just with in order to get over zoe. If he had waited one more day would he be somewhere else right now maybe in the women that he loved arms.

After getting himself together he made his way to bed and looked at his clock and saw it was 1:17am, he then grabbed his phone and texted the student nurse he was kissing saying ' hi it's max sorry about today, I was just using u to get back at my girlfriend. Hope I haven't upset u too much. Max'. After sending the text he started to read the old text zoe had sent him and looked at a picture he took with her. He looked at this until he fell asleep think about the times he had with zoe. He tossed and turn all of the night until Robyn and lofty knocked on his door to tell him they were on the way to work. He start his shift a couple of hours later, he got himself up made breakfast and a cup of tea for himself and went for a shower and got ready.

He walked out of the house and made his way to work. He walked down a ally way the to cut some time out as he was running a bit late, were he ran into 6 lads who grabbed him and demanded his phone and wallet. He gave them his wallet as he knew there was nothing in it, but he told them he didn't have his phone as he didn't want to lose the text and picture he had with zoe incase she never became close to him again. This was take with offence and 1 of the lads punch max whilst the other grabbed him. Then 1 of them pulled out a knife and stabbed max in his stomach to which he collapsed and the lads ran off.

In the ED connie asked zoe if she had seen max on her recent fag break, in which she said no. Connie then found Robyn and asked her as he was 30 minutes late for his shift. Robyn rang max and left him a voicemail asking him were he was. His phone vibrated in his pocket when Dixie and Ian arrive they were both in shock at the state max was in and how he had got like that a good friend of their that they spent hours drinking in the pub after work with. They put pressure on the stab wound that was bleeding heavy. They made their was to the ambulance were Dixie stayed with max to make sure he was stable and also to keep pressure on the wound whilst Ian drove and let the ED know about them coming in he didn't say it was max as he didn't want to worry everyone.

Tess got the call and told zoe, lofty, Robyn and Rita about the on coming casualty they all ran toward the fount of the hospital. When Ian pulled up he jumped out and opened the door when Dixie and Ian got max out to which he lay on a trolly with a oxygen mask on and Dixie pressing down firmly on his stomach were the wound was. Robyn broke down in Rita's arm he may drive her made all the time but this was her brother after all. Zoe looked at him as they raced him into resus this was the man she had loved and who she was going to tell yesterday she still loved him laying there bleeding and batted and bruised. They got to resus were zoe, tess and Rita took over ordering drips and fluid to be put into him and test to be run, Robyn and lofty just stood and watched praying he would pull through. Tess had just rang theatre to were he would have to go in order to close up the wound. When suddenly he arrested to which zoe started chest compression and Rita started to push oxygen into his lungs. After a couple of minutes tess shocked max and then zoe did more chest compression with each compression she got more emotional and annoyed at what his body was doing. She started crying then said with the next compression ' wake up max walker I love you and need you in my life'.

Will max wake up ? and with Tess, Rita, lofty and Robyn all knowing Zoe's feeling for max how will they react?


	2. Chapter 2

'Wake up max walker I love you and need you in my life' within seconds of zoe saying this max heart rate picked up and he was back with them all. Relief was painted on all of their faces whilst zoe said to max 'thank you for coming back to me max'. The porters the walked in to take max to theatre zoe, Robyn and lofty all followed them upstairs when Robyn grab hold of Zoe's hand and said

' he a fighter you should know that he been fighting for you for ages, do you love him zoe? '.

To which zoe replayed ' yes I have never loved anyone like how much I love max'. Robyn just turned to zoe and gave her a big hug and said ' I am happy for both of you'.

After sitting outside for over a hour and a half the surgeon how was fixing max up came out and said

' hi I am mr Jamison I have been performing the operation on max you two are ? '

zoe just looked at Robyn and just said

' I am his sister and this is zoe Max's girlfriend'. Zoe just heard these word and thought '

I suppose I am, I am max walkers girlfriend ' inside she was smiling'. ' well max is stable and he is going to sent to a side ward were he will be able to recover, though I must stress the next 24 hours is crucial just to the amount of blood he has lost and the wound that was sustained' mr Jamison said to them both. His pager went off and said he had to go as he was due back in theatre. Robyn just smiled to zoe and said ' I told you he was a fighter'.

Zoe,Robyn and lofty all sat there watching max for about half hour. When lofty got up and said he had to get back to work. Robyn said she would go too and allow zoe and max some time together. Before Robyn left zoe turned around and asked Robyn about Max's next of kin.

'Ah well that's complicated' Robyn said.

'Oh why' zoe said.

Robyn then explained to zoe about Max's childhood ' just after max was born his dad left him and his mum but still remind in contact with max. His dad steven then got together with Robyn mum and they then had me. Max's mum then got together with max stepdad Charlie and max was happy he would spend the week with Charlie and his mum and then weekends with me, my mum and our dad. Then when max was 6 and I was 4 our dad was involved in a car accident and he died. Max was gutted then when max was 16 his stepdad Charlie died from cancer. Within months Max's mum claire got a new bloke called Paul, well he really didn't get on with max and everything that happened was Max's fault. By the time max was 17 Max's mum had baby with Paul and got married to him. After then well everyday max lived in hell, Paul was a alcoholic he did hit his mum but max. Max mum stop believing in him and everything was blamed on max he couldn't wait to finished 6 form and leave for uni just to get out of it. 2 weeks before he started uni max had a big argument with them both and she kicked him out. He turned up to mine and my mums house bleeding and very angry and you know max he doesn't get angry. He hasn't spoke to her in over 10 years I have her number zoe but don't think she will even care that he here like this'.

'I will take her number and ring her' zoe said ' I can't believe max went though all of this yet he still smiles everyday' zoe also said.

'Thats our max only reflect on the good things not on the bad' Robyn said.

Robyn left and zoe rang the number 'hello' said the women on the other end.

'Oh hello I am zoe hanna, I am ringing you to tell you your son max has been involved in a accident'.

Claire Max's mum just said ' is he alive'.

'Yes' zoe said.

'Oh shame' claire said ' I hope max dies then I can dance on his grave'.

Whilst claire was saying this zoe was getting dead annoying and lost her temper with her how could she be saying this about the man she loved ' how dare you say this about max from what I have heard max is completely better off without you'

claire replayed 'haha one day you will get to know the real max, when he wakes up tell him he's dead to me'.

She put the phone down. Zoe just looked at max and said ' you're better off without that cow, from now on it's just me and you'. Zoe then went and kissed max and held his hand.

How will the rest of the department react to zoe and max ? Also how long will it before zoe can hold max and he had recovered ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Longer chapter today as I have the day off uni. Also thanks for your lovely review really helps me when writing it to know you are all enjoying it. Keep reviewing it also if you would like to give any suggestions of what you would like to see happen to zax then please suggest. Enjoy :)**

After staying with max for a while Zoe's pager went of and she need to leave him. Zoe leant in a gave him a kiss and said she would be back soon and that she loved him. She left the room and made her way to the reception on the ward and said to one of the nurses sat there.

'Hi I am dr hanna from the ED I am wondering if you will be able to page me if there is any change to max walker who is in the side room'

'Yes sure we can, also do you know if he has a next of kin' the nurse said

'No he has no next of kin, just me and his sister' zoe said to the nurse.

'Ok thanks for the heads up' the nurse said.

Zoe made her way to the lift and whilst waiting for the lift to arrive in the ED she was thinking about the reception she would have know that half the ED about her and max. Would they be pleased ? Would they just fined it funny ? Or would they think it was highly unprofessional of her and max ?.

She stepped out of the lift and everyone turned around and just looked at her. Noel was the first one to speak ' how's max ?'.

'He is stable and in the best possible hands' zoe said

'Not as much as he would like to be in your hands' cal said.

This made a few nurses turn around and laugh like zoe and max was just one big joke. This lead to zoe having to say something.

' for all your information I love max and we are not a joke' zoe said this whilst walking into her office and slamming the door.

After 5 minutes tess knocked on the door with a cup of coffee and said 'fancy a chat zoe'

' oh tess what have I done'

'What do you mean'

'Before I opened my mouth no one knew about me and max and they didn't all think we are both a joke'

'Your not a joke, I hope you don't minded me asking but how long have you been together with max'.

'Well max doesn't know we're together again you see'.

'What' tess said

'Well you see we haven't been together at all since I have come back I pushed him away to try and resist him but I just can't tess'

'How do you know he loves you then'

'Well we started going out together last April, it started after max bought me flowers and we spent the night together, then we kept on seeing each other for pleasure and I felt alive and young again. Then i spent the night with him before I turned 40 and realised it was all just fun and that I need to act my age so that's why I left. But ever since I have come back max has still be chancing me and wanting me back. Then at Christmas max bought me a present and I realised that he still loved me and I was about to kiss him and Dylan walked out. Then on New Year's Eve after Dylan told me he was too young for me and not clever enough I told max we should be friends and then yesterday I was treating henry the man that fell though the shed and he told me to seize the day so I went to find max and tell him how I felt that I loved him and wanted to give us and proper go but he was kissing another women'

'Oh zoe I am sorry'

'He came to the pub to explain everything that he just did it to try and get over me but I didn't want to hear it but after seeing him like that today I realised I loved him and that I want to be with him'.

'After hearing all of this zo I am sure max won't mind what happened I sure he will be glad to hear you love him and want to give you two ago'

'Thanks tess your such a good friend'

Zoe then went off to check a few patients and the went into the staff room to get a glass of water and she saw Max's locker she knew it was open as he never locked it and she found one of his polo shirts he wore for work, he only ever took it home once a week to get it washed. So she smelt it so it was like he was stood there in the room hugging her. The smell of lynks and davidoff cool water grabbed her and she just stood there think about how thing had gone.

Suddenly Zoe's pager went off and it said post operation ward. She chucked Max's shirt back in this locker and ran up stairs to the ward. She got to the desk and said 'you paged me about max walker'

'Oh yes doctor just in with him now he has just woken up' the nurse said.

How will max react to zoe ? Will he be happy about zoe telling everyone? Also will zoe be able to say the 3 words I love you to him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Me again. After all you lovely reviews over the past few hours I thought you all deserved another chapter as a Wednesday treat were half way to Saturday :). Remember please review this chapter and tell me what you like and also what you would like to see? It really puts a smile on my face when I read your reviews. Enjoy :)**

After waiting outside for a nervously 10 minutes dr Jamison walked out and started to speak to zoe.

'Hi zoe max is a wake but he is very sleepy due to the drugs, you can go in and see him if you want'.

'Thank you dr Jamison'

Zoe walked into the room max was lay there with a oxygen mask on and lines with medicines into his arm. 'Hey' max said with a smile on this face that also showed the pain he was in.

'Don't speak save your breath max. I have something to say to you'

'What'

'Well when you were brought in you lost conciseness and we were fighting to bring you back and well see I kind of shouted at you to come back to me because I loved you. I am sorry that I said that in front of everyone I hope you can forgive me' zoe said with a tear running down her face.

'Hay hay you know I would forgive you for anything that you did. Do you really mean what you said you love me? '

'Yes I do, I alway have, I just pushed you away as I always thought I was just fun for you and that you wouldn't do a serious relationship. But ever since I have come back you have shown me all that you wanted was me and I believe you want a relationship with me? '

'I do want a relationship with you zoe I want to wake up each morning next to you and I want to fall asleep ever night next you. Ever since I started work here I loved you and the day you left it broke my heart I use to cry myself asleep praying you would come back to me and then you did. So when you pushed me away and said you wanted to be friends I though that was it my chances with you was over and that's why I was kissing that other women but if I knew how you felt none of that would happen'

'Oh max'

'And to show how much I want this relationship with you I have a question for you'

'What'

'Will you become my wife one day as I would love to be mrs zoe walker'

'Bit early for marriage proposal, let's take it slow first how about me and you find somewhere to live and we try what you said before waking up next to each other and falling asleep next to each other'

'Ok fine by me lets start now should we'

Max then moved over on the bed and zoe then lay next to him were he had her arm around her and they both fell straight to sleep feeling protected by each other's love.

Know that there together how will Robyn react to them both together for the first time? Also will will Dylan's views on the pair cause a storm between the pair?


	5. Chapter 5

**long chapter today. Thank you for the reviews they are lovely, keep review as it is really encouraging. Enjoy this chapter :) **

Zoe woke up having spent the night laying there in Max's arms. A nurse must have seen them a couple of times as his obs had been checked throughout the night. Zoe just sat there for 5 minutes watching max sleep and his chest moving up and down and just thought to herself what a 24 hours this time yesterday morning she didn't want to see max let alone speak to him and then his accident brought them back together and she realised that she couldn't live without him and they were going to give there relationship a serious go once he had left hospital. Max started to move about and wake up 'morning gorgeous' he said to her

'Hardly gorgeous this morning max I haven't had a wash or change of clothes since yesterday, anyway how are you feeling ?'

'Like I have gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson'

Zoe just laughed even though he was in pain he could still put a smile on her face.

'Anyway how long before I can get out of here and back home to our new place'

'Well first off you need to fully recover I want you properly better first and secondly we don't actually own anywhere yet I still live with Dylan and you with Robyn and Lofty'

'Oh yeah shit we have to face and explain everything to them. Lofty will be fine with it all but Robyn and Dylan maybe a whole different ball game'

'I know though if I take anything from when you were asleep yesterday Robyn seemed very supportive i think Dylan will be out main problem as to be honest he doesn't really like you and says your bottom of the food chain compared to me'

'Robyn will be supportive she always is for me, but I can't believe Dylan thinks that about me I will show him bottom of the food chain. What do you think about me am I bottom of the food chain?'

'No way I think your a bear cuddly on the outside but wild and passionate on the inside'

This helped to produce a massive smile on Max's face which quickly turned into him kissing Zoe.

'I better go and start my shift I will pop up and visit you during my breaks'

'Ok love you'

'I love you too Max'

Zoe made her way down stairs were she got on with treating the sick people of Holby. Most people like Charlie,Tess, Rita,Ethan,Cal,Honey,Noël,Ian,Dixie and even Louise and lily asked how Max was which was nice as it showed that they care about him. Just before Zoe went upstairs to see Max on her first break of the day Dylan turned up for his shift and walked past Zoe saying 'we need to talk'. Zoe followed Dylan into the staff room and shut the door.

'Hi Dylan how are you?'

'Fine apart from I have heard this strange rumour that you and that porter block are going out ?'

'First off his name is Max and secondly yes we are a couple'

Dylan started laughing

'Whats so funny'

'You and a porter bit beneath you Zoe I thought you went for well of high class men like Nick Jordan, Matt stones and others'

'We not this time I love max he is kind,caring and would do anything for me unlike Nick and Matt who only do anything if it would benefit them'

' higher class down to working class '

'What does that mean'

'Well Nick and Matt could buy you the world. Nice clothes,cars holidays all you will be lucky to get from Max is single trip ticket, a Mc Donald and a week in Blackpool'

' for the record Dylan I actually quite like Blackpool especially when the lights are on use to go there load when I was a kid so it would probably remind me of some happy times. And it doesn't matter about the money we have love which I a lot more than what you have. Also Dylan I am moving out me and Max are going to find out own place.

'Moving out when'

'As soon as we fined somewhere'

'Ok fine then'

' I don't want this all to ruin out friendship I just want you to be happy for me'

'Ok fine then Zoe I will be nice with him just for you as you know I want you to be happy'

'Thank you Dylan'

During the time Zoe was talking to Dylan Robyn had arrived earlier than usual to see Max before her shift.

'Hi max how are you?'

'Oh hey yeah I am fine must not grumble'

'So you and Zoe hey, is she the one this time Max'

'Yes she is. You see she is my mystery women and I love her to bits'

'Well you must do as I have never seen you so upset like I did when Zoe left and now it all fits in to place happy when she is here sad when she is not, I think she has your heart Max'

'Yes I do to and she can keep it until the day I die'

'Well I am happy for you both she's really nice and if she makes you happy and put a smile on your face all the time then she's the one'

When Robyn was saying all of this Zoe walked in.

'Thank you Robyn it means a lot to us' Zoe said

'Right I better go otherwise I will have Tess and Connie on my back'

'Thanks for the visit and the grapes Robyn'

'Well that was nice of Robyn giving us her blessing and guess how else gave us their blessing to be a couple'

'Let me guess batman ' Max said

'No silly Dylan he is happy for us'

'Are you sure'

'Yes he said he is and he will make a effort with use'

'Wow I think I need some more of these drugs to cope with everything'

'Come on now Max'

'Okay give us kiss'


	6. Chapter 6

**lovely reviews again keep telling me what you think. Short chapter today sorry will do a longer one either tomorrow or Sunday. Casualty tomorrow, Enjoy :) **

A few days later Max had taken big steps in his recovery back to full fitness though it did help that he had Zoe there helping him and the promises she had made him for when he was better. He like the thought of him and Zoe role playing doctor and patient. Zoe had come and seem him every spare minute of the day she had, but she hadn't been able to see him today which was a shame as he had something to show her.

It was 4 o clock before she finally managed to get away from the hectic ED to visit Max.

'Hey Mary-Jane how are you' leaning in to give Max a kiss

'Yeah I am fine every better I get to see you Spider-Man, because I have something to show you'

'Oh what' Zoe said whilst sitting on Max's bed

Max opened his laptop and loaded a page until a 4 bedroom house came up on the screen

'I have found us a house'

'Wow ever the domestic man, let's have a look at it'

Max showed Zoe a 4 bedroom house, with a kitchen, dinning room and massive living room, 3 large size bedroom and a master bedroom with a on-suit bathroom and then a large family bathroom that had a jacuzzi bath in and a loft that had a gym in, outside there was a conservatory and a massive back garden.

'I love it Zoe, massive bedroom for us to get busy in and plenty of room for the the products we will produce form this'

'Max you know about me not being able to conceive properly'

' I know all of this but we can try our self first and then if not IVF and the last option of adoption, one day a little one will be calling us mummy and daddy'

'Max I would love that to happen you know that more than anything' Zoe said with a tear running down her.

'Don't cry Zoe it will happen let's change the subject what do you think about the house'

'Its lovely Max and not a bad price too only 275,000'

'Glad you think that I loved the house too but not the price'

'It doesn't matter about the price I have that money'

'Well I don't Zoe and I want to contribute'

'Well how much can you come up with?'

'Well I probably can come up with about 10 grand and that's it'

'Ok that will do remember what is mine is yours now, so you shouldn't worry'

'Ok thanks Zoe'

'I will ring the agent when I am on my way back to the ED and put in a offer'

'Ok then well I will show you your other surprise'

'What'

'I have booked us are first holiday to Paris '

' what how have you afforded this ?' Zoe said

'Well my grandad a left me some more when I was six when he died and he always said spend it on a girl that makes you happy son. So We have 5 days from the 15 of February so you better go and ask connie for some time off'

'I can't wait, I love you max walker'

'I love you too Zoe hanna'


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovely reviews again they always put a smile on my face and some great ideas that people would like me too do that will happen in a few chapters time. Casualty tonight linked some points from tonight episode into the story to get you all in the mood. Hopefully loads of zax tonight. Keep reviewing it really is great motivation. Enjoy both this chapter and casualty tonight :) **

Today was the day Zoe and Max had been waiting for Max was able to leave hospital it had been 2 weeks since the stabbing and though he wasn't fully fit still he was fit enough to leave hospital. Zoe had arranged with Robyn and Dylan that Max would come and live with her on the house boat until they were able to finalised the deal for the house. Max had got ready and was sat there waiting for Zoe to come and take him back to hers where they were going to be able to sleep in each other arms for the first time properly in over 4 months, 2 weeks ago he never thought that this would be happening but what was a tragic accident has actual turned out good as he had got his Spider-Man back.

'Hey sorry I am late' Zoe said whilst walking in looking like she had just run a marathon

'Busy day'

'Busy is a understatement, Connie had her trail with Hailey Blake today so it was just me,Lilly, Cal and Ethan and Ash is still on holiday so I haven't stopped all day'

'How was her trail'

'Know ones heard anything yet but the mood Connie was in before going god knows if Hailey has even made it out of the court room alive. You ready ?'

'Yeah let me just get my bag'

'I will get it for you'

'Not be silly a gentleman will never let a lady carry the bags'

'Well your hardly a gentleman are you Max'

'Harsh but fair'

Zoe and Max made there way down to Zoe's car and drove to the house boat she was currently sharing with Dylan.

'Here we are home sweet home for the time being'

'Are you sure Dylan is happy with me being here'

'Yes of course he is, just remember he is always in a mood so you just have to put up with him being rude too you all of the time and you will be fine'

They made there way into the house boat were Dylan was stood making a cup of tea

'Oh Zoe, Mark do you want a cuppa'

'My name is Max Dylan and no thank you'

Zoe just looked at Max and Max gave Zoe a look that said he couldn't help it.

'Come on you let's go and show you our room'

'Zoe I hope you and Max is it are not planning to have sex'

'No we are not Dylan and if we were it would be none of your business'

'Wow he wants to know everything he's like your dad' Max said

'About parents you will have to meet mine at sum point, I told them the other day when my mum rang that I was dating a new bloke and she wants to meet you ASAP'

'Oh does she well I can't wait to meet her too. But I sorry you won't be able to meet mine'

'From me speaking to the women that brought you in to the world Max when you were at deaths door the other week I don't think I would enjoy sitting around a table having a meal with her no offence'

'None taken she's a right cow I don't even call here my mum now she's just the women that brought me into the world. Robyn's mum is more like a mum too me now I am sure she would love to meet you'

'Ok then I will meet your step mum and you shall meet my parents'

'I can't wait'

Zoe and Max both got their phones out and started to ring there parents to arrange a I time that they would be able to see each other and would be bake to see there new love of there life.

Would there parents except their children's choice of partner ?


	8. Chapter 8

**very long chapter today. Thanks for the reviews again you make me so happy with the comments. Keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**'**Wake up Max we are going to be late, of all the days we have to get up early and were not'

'Well don't put all the blame on me you have to take some part in being up all night'

'It was your idea'

'It takes two to tango Zoe'

'I am going for a shower be ready to jump in after me or we will never get to Liverpool in time for lunch with my mum and dad'

'How about I come in the shower with you' Max said whilst giving Zoe a cheeky wink

'Let me think about that NO otherwise I won't get washed as I will have my hands full doing other things'

'Shame I have that affect on women'

Zoe just walked away shaking her head with a smile on her face, Max just stared at her bum until she was out if sit, Max thought Zoe's bum was amazing just perfect in fact and her boobs was amazing too. He got up and went over to the wardrobe he was sharing well you say sharing more like he had a few items in it that need hanging up due to the amount of clothes Zoe had. Max picked out a short sleeve white shirt he didn't normal wear shirt apart for special occasion and he thought meeting Zoe parents was special enough to wear one. He put his white shirt with some dark jeans and some brown desert boots and he even got a grey blazer out he was going to show Zoe parents he was a perfect man for their daughter and to do this he had to make a effort in what he was wear casual Max was getting the day off and smart Max was coming out.

Zoe had finished in the shower she walked in with a towel around her she was only able to do this as Dylan was at work she won't be able to do this if he was here incase it fell and Dylan would have a heart attack. 'Showers free'

'Ok I am on it like a Easter bonnet' Max said whilst walking past Zoe and giving her a kiss

Max made his way into the bathroom he had a shower and when he was getting dry he looked at himself in the mirror he had his typical stubble on his face. He thought to himself shave or no shave then he remembered 'smart me today shave me thinks'. Max had a shave he walked back into the bedroom were Zoe was doing her make up after drying her hair.

**'**You look amazing Zo'

'I am not even wearing anything yet'

'Like I said amazing'

He walked past Zoe to get to his deodorant and shirt when Zoe court a look at his face

'You had a shave normally I have to tell you to have a shave'

'Well today Zoe hanna I am going smart and smart Max walker shaves'

'So this is the type of events we need to attend so smart Max makes a appearance'

'Yep I don't want your parents to think you are going out with a scruff bag'

Zoe had her little black dress on whilst Max had his grey blazer, white shirt,dark jeans and brown desert boots.

'Before we go can we have a picture together' Zoe asked

'Of course we can first of many as a couple I hope'

They took the picture one on each of there phones and then made there way to Zoe car were she drove to Liverpool for there lunch appointment with her parents.

Once they had arrived outside Zoe's parents house Zoe grabbed Max's knee and said 'wait'

'Whats wrong'

'I have to warn you first'

'Of what'

'My parents well not my dad he get on with everyone but my mum'

'Hey she will be a 100 times better than mine'

'My mum well she's dead dead noisy, she will want to know everything about you'

'Don't worry remember I have Robyn as a step sister and she's the same so I have already had practice. Come on'

'Thank you Max'

They got out of the car and made their way to the front door where Zoe dad answered

'Hello darling it's been far too long'

'Dad you know I am busy'

I know I know but I do miss you. So is this your boyfriend Max'

'Hi Mr Hanna I am Max'

'In order for us to get along Max you have to call me John, Mr Hanna is too formal'

'Ok I can do that John'

'Come in you two your mums in the kitchen'

John guided Zoe and Max into the living room were Zoe's sister and brother was sat there.

'Hi Zo long time no see'

'Hi Paul Hi Rachel, this is my boyfriend Max'

'Well mum never said he was this gorgeous Zoe' said Rachel

'For once in your life Rachel you can keep your hands off my man'

Simon stood up and shook hands with Max ' alright mate I am Simon Zoe older brother'

'Nice too meet you' Max said

'Lets try again Max I am Rachel and I am apparently going to keep my hands off you'

Max gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and all of the time Zoe had her eyes on what Rachel was doing her younger sister was a big flit she could make any man fall in love with her and in bed with her within minutes of meeting them. Whilst this was happening Zoe's mum walked in the room. Max turned round and saw her then Zoe introduced him to her

'Hi mum this is Max my boyfriend'

**'**Hi Mrs Hanna nice too meet you'

'Nice too meet you too Max very young aren't you'

'Age is just a number mum and mine and Max relationship is not about numbers'

'Well if that's the case Zoe Max will have to call me Jill'

After taking together for about 15 minutes over a glass of wine Jill and John left the room to finish lunch Zoe also left so that Max was able to speck and get to know her brother and sister without her being there.

'So mate do you like football' Simon asked

'Yes I do mate massive Manchester United fan, what about you who do you support'

'You can only support one team round here and it's Liverpool, so just a warning to you know I won't be speaking too you for around the United Liverpool games as there big games for us'

'Yeah me too mate, what team don't you like'

'Manchester city ' Simon said

'Me too'

Things was going well Max was getting on really well with all of Zoe's family and they really liked him too. Zoe was in the kitchen with her parents when she came out it 'well what do you think'

'I like him Zo' her dad said

'He makes you happy which makes me and your dad happy Zoe'

'Thanks mum that means a lot'

They then all sat down to a Sunday dinner which like with most meals Max polished off'

'Yes I did Mrsss I mean Jill thank you'

'I did try to show Zoe how too cook but she was always to busy with medical book to learn'

'I can cook mum I will make you something when we get home Max'

'Ok' max said with a scared look on his face

'Maybe next time I can bring my twins too meet you Max, Liam and Elliot then we can have a game of football in the garden' Simon said

'That would be great Simon'

Max and Zoe had been their for about 6 hours when Zoe said 'we better get going were both on earlys tomorrow'

'Ok darling'

'Thanks for a lovely meal Jill and John and nice too meet you Rachel and Simon'

'You too max' Rachel and Simon said

'You will have to come back soon Max' Jill said

They said there goodbye and made there too the car once inside Max turned to Zoe and said 'I really enjoyed that can't wait for you too meet my steep mum over coffee tomorrow'

The next day Zoe and Max went to meet Max's step mum Alison for a coffee. Alison fell in love with Zoe in minutes they had so much in common shoes and bags. Max just sat there and thought over the past 2 day both of there parents had given them there blessing as a couple this meant a lot to them both.


	9. Chapter 9

**lovely reviews yet again. Keep reviewing it. Enjoy :) **

After weeks of purchasing new furniture and fittings for there new house today was the day that Zoe and Max would be moving in to there new house. Zoe and Max were up early both were excited about what the day had in store, also they were going to be living with each other which they both liked the thought of as they were going to be able to do everything together. Max was a bit more excited than Zoe as it was the first time he had bought a house so he didn't know what was in store so he was excited to find out.

'Zoe have you finished packing all of your clothes up. We have to pick the keys up at 10'

'Yes alright Max I am going as quick as I can, I do have a lot of stuff'

'I know I was wondering if we have bought enough wardrobe space last night in bed looking at all of this stuff'

'Shut up. So the plan for today is I will drop you off at the house and then you can be there to take in all of the deliveries of furniture whilst I will drive over all of out stuff from here. Then when that is done we will go back to your and pick up the remainder of your stuff and the get back and start unpacking everything over a nice bottle of red"

'Sound like a plan Zo. But first off if I am going to be busy all day how about we go to the cafe down the road and get a fry up'

'Ok then I want you too keep your strength up'

After the pair of them polished of a fry up and 3 cup of tea they headed to the house were Max jumped out of the car and started to let the furniture companies in to deliver the range of stuff they had bought from a new sofa, wardrobe, fridge freezer, dinning table and most important for the all to both Zoe and Max the king size bed.

After a few hours of helping deliver men of carrying and guiding stuff into the places Zoe had instructed him put them in everything was coming together in there new home when Zoe arrived with a energy boost for Max and it wasn't just a kiss she had she had stopped to get him on of his favourite cream cakes and a energy drink to help him through the rest of the day.

'Wow this looking amazing Max'

'Glad you like it, I have put everything were you have told me too'

'I know I can see that so you do listen to what I do say'

'I listen to everything you say because your beautiful, come up stairs'

Max lead Zoe to the master bedroom where lay a king size bed on one wall and glass wardrobes facing them. Max liked the wardrobes there as he could lay in bed and see both the font and back of Zoe when she was getting ready which was a bonus.

'Well what do you think of the bed'

'I think we will have to give it a test run later' Zoe said to Max whist giving him a wink

'I can't wait'

The next few hours passed were Max was bringing in the rest of the furniture and Zoe had brought all of her stuff from Dylan's now. It was 5:30 and nearly everything was there in their new place all they had to do know was get Max's thing so they drove over to the house he shared with Lofty and Robyn. After packing all of his thing in her car from the rest of his clothes/shoes, personal pictures and his guitar Zoe and ?Max made there way back into the house to say bye to Robyn and Lofty

'Bye Max I am going to miss you even though you are a pain in the arse'

'Robyn I still work with you'

'I know but it's not the same, I just hope you know what you have let yourself into Zoe'

'I do Robyn and I can't wait for it to happen'

'So when the house warming party then' Lofty asked

'I didn't if we are having one mate me and Zo haven't talked about it'

'How about next Saturday were both off on Sunday so we can make a night off it what do you think Max' Zoe asked him

'Yep next Saturday perfect'

Robyn handed Zoe and Max and new home card from her and Lofty and said she couldn't wait until next Saturday. Zoe and Max then spent the evening with a takeaway sorting out little bits and piece around the house Max was on TV set up duty and Zoe was putting pictures and ornaments out basically the delicate thing Max would break if he did them. She then went to her bag and pulled out a carry a bag then had a frame in it she then placed it on the sideboard cabinet. Max notice her doing this and then turned around and said

'That the picture of us that we took when we went to your mums'

'I know I got it done today especially out first picture together in our new house first of many'

To which they made a toast too. They finished all they could for the day the Tv was set up and the living room was very homely with the new sofa, furniture and ornaments and pictures around. Both knackered from the day Zoe made a statement to Max she knew he would never turn down

'Fancy going up stairs and christening our new bed' with a smile on her face

'Do I ever'

Zoe and Max then went upstairs for a night of wild passion that lead to a long lie in in the morning due to how tired they were.


	10. Chapter 10

**lovely reviews again, sorry its short today been very busy with uni. Keep reviewing it as they make me happy your enjoying it. Enjoy :)**

Saturday had arrived and tonight was the night everyone was coming round for the house warming party. They had invited everyone from the ED even connie but they both didn't think she would come. They also invited some of Max close mates so they finally could meet Zoe and Zoe invited some of her uni friends so they could meet Max. Rachel and Simon was also coming but not Jill and John as they believed it was a event for the young people to let their hair down. Zoe had half a day at work the clock turned 1pm and she arranged to meet Mac in reception as he wasn't back a work yet from the accident and they were then going to get some food and drink for the party and get everything ready for later once she finished.

'What time do you want us there again Zoe' Noel asked

'Around 7:30 Noel'

'Ok we can't wait to see the place'

Zoe and Max then went a bought 200 pound worth of booze. They knew that if it did all get drunk at the party it would at some point by them. They also purchased nibbles but they didn't spend a lot of money on those.

Once back at the house Zoe gave Max a range of jobs from hovering, washing the pots, cleaning the bathroom and taking the rubbish out. This lead to Max thinking about what Zoe was going to do.

'What are you going to be doing whilst I do these jobs'

'Well I am going to be doing my hair and nails and making myself look amazing for the party Max'

'So I work hard whist you relax, that's no fair'

'Life's not fair Max, anyway if you do everything I ask I have a reward for you later in the bedroom'

'Well if that the case I better get cleaning' Max walked away with a smile on his face

'Reverse psychology works every time on men' Zoe said whilst laughing to herself

A couple of hours passed and Max went upstairs to tell Zoe he had finished

'Wow you look amazing is that a new dress I see you wearing'

'Yes what do you think of my gold dress'

'Very sparkly'

'Haha you said that too me on new year eve do you remember'

'I remember everything I say to you'

'Well I bought my new dress and I got you something too'

'Not a silver sparkly dress is it'

'Haha very funny, no I have got you a new shirt'

Max pulled out a pale blue short sleeve shirt, a mixture of smart and casual.

'Zo I love it'

'Then you better put it on then, I will go down and sort the drinks out'

Max got ready in to his jeans and new shirt and put loads of his davidoff cool water aftershave on as he knew Zoe loved the smell of it. He made his way downstairs to see Zoe has made everything look really nice ready for everyone arrival. Max then went and got his iPod ready on the speakers, Zoe allowed him to do the music as he had a good taste in music and covered a range of different types of music that would suit everyone in the party.

Around 7:30 everyone was arriving most people brought a bottle and was complimenting Zoe and Max about there house and how they had decorated it. They spent the night talking to their friend whilst other were dancing to music in the living room. Max then found his mates from uni and introduced them to Zoe. They were all very impressed in the women Max had pulled. Max then went over to tell Zoe how impressed they were of her.

'My mates love you Zoe they think your amazing and that you look beautiful'

'Thanks'

Then the next song that came on Max's iPod was Van Morrison Brown eye girl.

'Come on we have to dance to this one Zo'

'But Max I can't really dance'

'Yeah you can you defiantly would win strictly come dancing if it was up to me'

They then danced to the song whilst Max also sung in to Zoe at the end of the song they started kissing which was a shock to a few people in the room as it was the first time they saw them kissing the next song came on and it was the four tops I can't help myself (sugar pie, honey bunch) and max grabbed Zoe and started singing and dancing with her again.

The clock struct 1am and everyone started leaving as a lot of them had work in the morning. Max started to clean thing up whilst Zoe said her goodbyes to her brother and sister. She made her way back into the living room and just stood in the doorway looking at Max.

'Well that was very successful, come on leave that we can tidy it up tomorrow, let's go upstairs and I will show you your reward for tidying up early'

'I can start liking cleaning if these are the rewards I am going to get'

'Shut up and get up these stairs faster'

'Yes boss'

Max and Zoe then went into the bedroom for night of passionate sex.


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry it's late today been busy with uni work but wanted to do the daily update still. Lovely reviews yesterday I did the link to strictly because of sunny being in it, in my eyes she should have won. Keep reviewing it as they make these update really worth it. Enjoy :) **

After 6 week off work recovering from his stabbing it was Max's first day back at work. He woke up half an hour before his alarm went off and was just lay there thinking about everything that had happened and he was also a bit nervous about starting back at work, he didn't know why but he was. He then looked at Zoe who was fast asleep he loved watching her sleep as she looked beautiful and he could just admire her when she was awake as she felt uncomfortable, so he had to do it when she was asleep. After about 10 minutes Zoe started to move about and wake up.

Half asleep still Zoe asked max 'what time is it?'

'10 past 6 beautiful'

'Why you awake at this time we don't have to be up until half 6'

'I couldn't sleep'

'You know you don't have to come back yet if your not ready'

'Zo I have to go back to work one day and today's the day'

'I just want to make sure your full better again before you go back'

'Well I know what medicine I could have that would make me full fit and ready for the day'

'Max we will be late'

'Know we won't well do it quick'

'Ok then come here'

After getting there daily bedroom exercise Zoe and Max got ready for work. Zoe put her favourite blue dress on also it was Max's favourite and she thought her being in it today may make Max happy and put a smile on his face when he saw her. Max just put on a t shirt and his jeans as he had to get changed when he arrived at work. They got in the car and drove to work. Max was quite all the way to work once they arrived he just sat there Zoe looked at him with a worried look on her face.

'You ok are you sure you want to go back to work'

'Yeah I will be fine once I am in there I just keep thinking about the last time I was on the way to work to my last shift'

'Well don't it will never happen again because I am looking after you now'

'Ok then let's do this'

They walked into the ED everyone said it was great to see Max back as they had missed his sense of humour around the place. He went to give Zoe and kiss before she went to her office. Whilst kissing her Connie walked out of her office and saw them. 'My office please now Max'

Whist Connie walked back into her office Max turned around to Zoe and said 'shit what have I done I have only just walked into the place'

'She probably just want to welcome you back'

'Well she could change her facial expression if she is because she looks angry'

'Just go in there and be nice Max'

'Ok I will see you later love you'

Max walked into Connie office she pointed a chair in front of her desk which she wanted to sit down on.

'So Max were do I start I heard you and Dr Hanna are in a full on relationship'

'Yes we are Mrs Beauchamp'

'Well first of all when you walk through those door into my ED your relationship with Zoe must be professional no kissing and no touching keep that to your own time. Also remember she is a doctor and you are a porter.

'Ok Mrs Beauchamp anything else or should I go and get on with my job'

'Yes there is welcome back I hope your full fit and ready to go as I need you fit'

'Thank you'

Max went off the the staff room and got changed into his work clothes he checked his phone where he had a text from Zoe.

'Text me when you finished with Connie love Zo xxx'

He texted her back saying 'finished with the ice queen meet me for a fag break at 10 need to speak to u love u too Max xxx'

Zoe's phone went off just as she left a cubical she read Max's text and texted him back 'ok it's a date love Zo xxx'.

This put a smile on his face. The next two hours dragged as he waited for his break in order to see Zoe and tell her what Connie said. He walked passed her loads whilst transporting patients and they just smiled to each other. The clock turned 10 and Max ran outside he looked round for Zoe but she wasn't there yet. A couple of minute later Zoe turned up.

'Sorry I am late I was just finishing something off what did Connie say' Zoe asked Max whilst lighting up a fag

'She wanted to tell me to keep my hands off you at work'

'Oh did she, who does she think she is'

'The leader'

'Where did she say this rule had to start'

'Them doors'

'Well were outside so why don't you come here and give my a hug I need one'

Zoe and Max stood there hugging each other when Connie walked out to collect a patient from the ambulance. She just stood there with a look on her face that would turn someone to stone if it could. Max caught her looking

'Ice queens looking over at us'

'Let her were outside not in the ED so we can do this. Also she's just jealous'

Just then both Zoe and Max pagers went off they looked at each other 'back to work we go'


	12. Chapter 12

**lovely reviews again. Keep reviews as it really does Make me happy your enjoying it. Enjoy this chapter also sneak peak next chapter they will be going to Paris :) **

Love was in the air in Holby as today was valentines day. It was the first valentines day for Zoe and Max as a couple. They hadn't arranged to buy each other presents. All they had talked about was to have a night in were they would both cook there favourite meal of steak and chips together and get ready for going to Paris the following day.

'Morning gorgeous fancy being my valentine this year'

'Why not Max I have no other offers lined up'

'Charming I love you too'

'I was only joking I want to be your valentine everyday of the week'

'Well I want to be yours too'

'Good well now that's settled let's get ready for our finally day at work before our holiday'

'Holiday I love that word have you packed your bikini Zo as I can't wait too see you in it again'

'Yes I have Max but I don't think I will be wearing it a lot as I don't really like swimming'

'Well you don't have to swim to wear it just wear it' Max said whilst giving Zoe a wink

'Ok I am going to get ready now hurry up Max'

Max and Zoe made there way too the ED to start there final shift before they went on their first holiday together. They made there was too the front door and both stopped in order to have there final kiss before starting work as they had too do it here since Connie put the rules of no kissing inside on them.

'Have a nice day babe see you for a break at a 11'

'Its a date'

'Love you Zo'

'Love you too handsome'

They then spent the morning working together but like the good professional as they are they managed to keep their hands off one another though it was much harder for Max than it was for Zoe. At a 11 they made there way outside of the ED for their break once through the double doors they held hands and made their way to the usual spot they took their breaks in. They both light up a fag and talked about there morning so far whilst having a coffee. Then Max turned round and said to Zoe

'Close your eyes and open your hands'

'Oh Max I didn't know we were doing presents'

He handed Zoe a packet of love hearts to which she open her eyes looked and the sweets and said

'And we're not'

'They are sweet and lovely just like you'

'Thank you Max I have to get back to work before the ice queen locks me into the tower and stop me from going on holiday tomorrow'

'If she dared did that I would come and rescue you like King Arthur'

'Oh yeah we're is your horse and sword'

'Well it's the 21st century Zo I would run and use a cricket bat'

'Ok I am going now see you later love you'

Awhile later the ED got a call about a car crash on the M62 the ED was very busy then because of all the casualties that were coming in. A few hours later and once the ED calmed down and Max didn't have to take patients to different department of the hospital he went to reception and said to Noël

'Just nipping upstairs mate to my office to get something if you need me paged me'

'Ok mate will do'

Max ran upstairs to his office and opened the door he then went and grabbed the box on his desk and the card. He the went downstairs and opened Zoe's office. He knew the combination as he had seen Zoe type it in loads and it was also the date of when they had meet and had their first kiss as it was a special date to her. He then went and placed the box and card on Zoe's desk and then left. Once out of her office he got his phone out and texted her.

'Come to your office there something on your desk, love Max xxx'

Zoe got the message and a confused look came on her face, what was it, what has Max done now. She made her way to her office and opened the door she saw the box and card and went over to them. She opened the card first the card said to a beautiful girlfriend will you be my valentine, inside the card read you are the sunshine of my life, That's why I'll always stay around, You are the apple of my eye, Forever you'll stay in my heart. You must have known that I was lonely, Because you came to my rescue, And I know that this must be heaven, How could so much love be inside of you? The Max added his own message

'To Zoe happy valentines day thank you for always being their putting a smile on my face I love you forever and always love Max xxxxxx'

She was so happy from the card that she wanted to ring Max before she opened the present to tell him she loved him but she knew that Max wouldn't like that so she went and opened the present first inside was a pair of blue high heeled shoes that Zoe had seen a few times in magazines and pointed them out to Max and the last time they went shopping to get new clothes for their holiday she tried them on but she didn't buy them. She loved them she then saw another box which had a note it that said

'Just a little something extra I couldn't help it love M xxx'

Zoe then went and opened this box and inside was a pair of diamond earrings, she couldn't believe the present he had bought her he had to find his to say thank you and that she loved him. So she texted him

'Come and meet me in my office love Zo xxxx'

Max was in reception talking to Cal and Noël when he got it

'Sorry lads got to go the Mrs wants me'

He made his way to Zoe's office and opened the door

'You rang my lady'

'Haha very funny come in and shut the door. The presents you got me are lovely Max thank you'

'I am glad you like them'

'I do but I am sorry I haven't got you anything as I didn't think we were doing presents'

'Don't worry I got my present months ago when I got you, your everything I could have ever wished for and I have got it'

'Aw Max Walker I love you'

'Love you too Dr Zoe Hanna'

'Now go and get changed and meet me in 5 in reception'

'Ok see you then'

Zoe waited for Max to turn up so they could make their way home and prepare for their holiday tomorrow and also Zoe to give him some romance in the bedroom to make for not buying him a present. He turned up and said

'Ready'

'Yep lets go'

Whilst walking out Tess court them and said

'Have a nice time in Paris'

'Oh we will Tess'


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry it's short today but I wanted to split the Paris trip over a few chapters and this is the only way I could have done it. Also sorry it's late was busy watching Man U vs Cambridge and I to focused on the game to upload it earlier. Amazing reviews again. To the guest that posted about a theme going on with the something new and blue and how we just need something old and borrowed. I didn't plan this as a link to future chapters but I may take the idea if that's ok? As it will fit into the story quite nicely. Please keep on reviewing it. Enjoy :) **

Today was the day that Zoe and Max went on their break to Paris. It was their first holiday together as a couple they were both looking forward to spend 5 days in each other company and also learning new things about each other that they haven't learnt in Holby. They had a taxi to the airport already book incase they were running late, their flight was at 8:55 and they were due to arrive in Paris as 10:30.

'You nearly ready Zo the taxi will be here in 5'

'Yeah nearly Max just making sure I have everything'

'Zo we are only going for 5 days not 5 weeks'

'Yes I know' Zoe said whilst walking down the stairs

'How much stuff are you taking'

'Only a few outfits'

'A few I think you could start up a shop with all of this'

'Shut up and go and get my charger from the kitchen'

'Ok'

'Hurry up Max taxis here'

Max and Zoe got in the taxi and made there way in the airport they both went and checked in at the desk they got their passport out and they both looked at each other's pictures and laught at one another. They then went through duty free and Zoe got some of her channel perfume as a big bottle was the same price here as a small bottle at boots so she always loved a bargain on thing she used everyday and channel was one of them. Max took advantage on the discounts on headphone he had been after a new pair for a while and he found dr dre was only £60 which was £60 cheaper here. After they both bought their own personal items they went and bought some fags and alcohol as they were things they were both going to use. They then went and made their way to the departure lounge were they waited for 10 minutes until the women on the speaker system said

'Could all passages on the 8:55 plane to Paris make there ways to the boarding gate'

'Thats us babes you ready'

'Yeah I am next stop Paris'

Zoe and Max then went hand in hand to to boarding gate and boarded the plane. They spent the flight reading and listening to music and also cuddling one another which did annoy the man next to them but they didn't care. They got off the flight and made there was to the hotel. Max hadn't showed Zoe the hotel as he didn't want her to look at it online before they got he wanted to surprise her all he said was it was in the centre of Paris and that it was a 4 star hotel. They arrived outside of the hotel.

'Wow Max it looks lovely and how close are we to the Eiffel Tower'

'I know couldn't believe it too when I booked it come on let's get inside and I can show you the rest of the hotel'

They made there way to the reception were there was a women and a man stood there the man looked like the manager of the hotel

'Bonjour how may a help' the women receptionist said

'Hello I have a room booked under the name Walker'

'Let me have a look. Oh yes the Master suit room 73, let me get the porter to carry you bags up'

'Thank you'

Max then turned around and said to Zoe who was looking around this beautiful, old, posh hotel.

'It nice someone else doing the carry of things for once, come on let's go and check out room out'

They followed the porter to their room and once their made their way inside.

'Wow Max this is amazing'

'I know let me show you the rest of our room. Here's the king size bed, mini bar very important item, in here we have the bathroom with a hot tub bath and back through here we have our view in our room looking over Paris.

'This is amazing Max I love you so much'

'I love you too'

Next chapter they will be going around the sights of Paris


	14. Chapter 14

**thanks for the lovely reviews again. Keep on reviewing it if you are enjoying it. Them being in Paris could last a few chapters I hope you all don't mind. Enjoy :). Also great news Max and Zoe get back together on the 7th February can't wait :D **

After checking themselves into the hotel and unpacking there stuff they went for a walk around Paris before they headed back to the hotel for their first night under the stars of Paris. They walked down the Main Streets and they could see the sights of the Eiffel tower the arc de triomphe and the louvre but they weren't going to have a proper look at them today as the next 5 days they were going to go sight seeing they were going to see all of these and also go to Disneyland Paris as just want to act like big kids for one day of their holiday. For the rest of their day they were just going for a stroll look in a few shop and rest ahead of the 5 days in Paris.

20 minutes into their stroll Max turned round to Zoe and said fancy finding something to eat

'I am so hungry Zo it 1:30 lunch time'

'You do know Paris is 1 hour ahead it actually 2:30'

'Oh yeah I better change the time on my watch, so can we find somewhere to eat?'

'Yeah ok then what times dinner tonight'

'I think we can eat anytime between 7 and 9:30'

'Ok then let's find somewhere to eat'

The walked down this old fashioned tiny street were they found a patisserie.

'Look at all those cream cakes in the window Zo'

'Yeah they do look lovely shall we go in here for lunch'

'Why not'

They got seated in this patisserie and they ordered a cappuccino each and Zoe ordered a Mille feuilletes and Max order a choco-choc. They both had a bit of each other's and then once they finished they paid and left when walking down the street to get back on the main road Zoe found some French boutiques and she dragged Max into them she spent the next 2 hours trying on clothes and showing them to Max. Max looked interested in what Zoe was showing him because she loved shopping and it made her happy and this made him happy. After buying half of the shops and spending loads of money they made there way back to the hotel in order of them to get ready for dinner tonight.

'What time should we go and each dinner Zo'

'How about we go down for diner at around 8 that gives us I mean me a hour and a half to get ready, I will go for a bath no what are you going to do?'

'I am going to check the tv out whilst your in the bath to see I can find out today's football results'

'Ok then'

Zoe went for a bath and Max turned on the telly he found out Manchester United won 4-0 against west ham this made him happy, so he went over to the mini bar and grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured himself and Zoe a glass he then went into the bathroom and gave Zoe the glass.

'Oh champagne what we celebrating'

'Well were on holiday here in lovely Paris and also Manchester United won so there another reason to celebrate'

'Trust you to want to drink champagne when united win'

'Haha very funny'

Zoe then got dressed In a little black dress and Max into his jeans and a pale green shirt. They then made there way down to dinner.

They ordered a bottle of Merlot wine for Zoe and a kronenbourg beer for Max they then ordered chicken wrapped in Parma Ham for Zoe and steak for Max. They spent the night talking under the French moonlight as this restaurant had a glass roof so with just candle light on the table you could see the moon light and the stars very clearly. Zoe then picked up her glass of wine and made a tots to Max

'Here to us and too our lovely holiday'

Max replied by clinking his bottle of beer with her glass. They then went for there first night sleep in Paris.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's short today been at uni 9 till 5 so been a busy day but wanted to give you all a update. Lovely reviews again. Keep reviewing it again if you enjoy it or if you would like them to see or do anything whilst they are in Paris. Enjoy :) **

The following morning they woke bright and early mainly because Max was hungry. They got ready and for the first time ever Max was going to see Zoe in dress down holiday clothes, as she was mainly in smart clothes all of the time even when out of work it was jeans and a smart top. Zoe got ready into a white summer dress whilst Max put on a pair of denim short and a white superdry t shirt. They went down and eat a traditional French breakfast of pain un chocolate, croissants and cheese and ham all served with coffee. Max wasn't so impressed as he liked a traditional full english on holiday in order to start his day right. But Zoe liked it. They then made their way back to the room in order to collect there hints for their first day trip around Paris. Max got this camera out of his bag and it was a semi professional camera. He always enjoyed taking pictures and enjoyed it as a hobbie when he wasn't working, playing football or playing the guitar. Zoe didn't know about this hobbie he loved to do so once she saw the camera.

'Hey David Bailey what's with the professional camera'

'Oh very funny. Ok your going to learn something new about me here I love taking pictures I was when I finished uni going take a photography course at college to start up my own business but after what happened with my mum and everything I finished uni and had to get a job in order to pay my bills and rent so there goes my dream of becoming a photographer'

'Max I didn't know'

'Its fine I just do it as a hobbie now when I am away on holiday'

'So you any good at pictures'

'I think I am maybe you should tell me what you think after today'

'Ok then'

Zoe and Max then set off for there day around Paris they visited the Eiffel Tower and went up to the top to see the view of Paris from a great height. Max got his camera out and took loads of pictures of the view and also of Zoe, then then went and had lunch in a near by restaurant . After eating lunch they went to arc de triomphe were once again Max took this as a opportunity to get his camera out and take pictures of the views and also Zoe.

They then made there way back to the hotel were over a cup of tea Max showed Zoe the pictures he took from the day. She thought they were amazing and that her boyfriend was very talented. After looking at the pictures Max took Zoe went to check the hotel spa out. She underwent a full body massage that Max said he would have loved to do to her but she wanted a professional to do it. She also had a facial and a hot stones massage on her back. Whilst Zoe had this Max went to check out the other facilities of the gym and then the swimming pool. After Zoe had finished she joined Max in the swimming pool where they had races and Max mucked about and Zoe just warned him about the dangerous of his drowning from what he was doing or from what she would do to him if he did anything like what he was doing to her. They enjoyed there time in the pool as it was just them in it.

After their swim they went and got changed and ready for dinner where they enjoyed another night under the Skies of Paris.


	16. Chapter 16

**short chapter again wanted to finish the Paris trip off in order to move on to the next stage of the story. Lovely reviews again. Keep reviewing it if you are enjoying it or would like me to consider anything for the story. I have planned where I want this story to go but if you have any good ideas I will try and slip it in there. Enjoy :) **

The next few days Max and Zoe went around the louvre, a river cruise around Paris and for more shopping in the main shopping centre in Paris. It was now there last day of there holiday in Paris they both couldn't believe that this time tomorrow they would be on a plane back to the uk and back to reality. Today they were going around Disneyland Paris. They spent the day walking around the theme park and going on the ride and basically acting as teenagers in love even though they were grown ups.

They made their way back to the hotel and whilst getting ready for their final meal in a posh Paris restaurant were they were going smart. Zoe went into the bathroom whilst Max was getting ready she didn't fell very well she had stomach craps and felt sick but she didn't want to worry Max as it was there final night and she knew if she told Max he would have just suggest to stay in the hotel and order room service and she didn't want that she wanted them to go out for a nice meal on their final night.

Zoe went back into the bedroom were Max was stood looking in the mirror sorting his hair out. Zoe has never seen Max so smart he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and black pants he had his top bottom open on his shirt he looked a bit like a laid back James Bond. Zoe got ready and put on a silver sparkly dress with the blue shoes and diamond earring Max bought her for valentines day.

'You look amazing Zoe can we have a picture I want to make this my screen saver on my phone and also my profile picture on twitter'

'You don't scrub up to bad yourself come on let's have this picture'

They took the picture and then went for dinner though surprisingly during dinner Zoe cut back on the amount of wine she was having when Max asked her why she just said she wanted to remember tonight and that also she didn't want a hang over on there flight back home. They had a lovely time at the resturatunet and they went back to the hotel. Once in their room they had passionate sex with one another for the final time under the stars of Paris. After they had finished Zoe lay on top of Max's chest she could feel him chest move up and down when breathing, she spoke to him

'Thank you for the past 5 days Max I have really enjoyed them I wish we didn't have to go back home. I do love you'

'Its ok Zoe maybe we can do it again soon Rome or Barcelona next time and I love you too babe'

What's wrong with Zoe why isn't she felling well will she tell Max about it ?


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry for lack of update over the past couple of days been busy writing my dissertation. Lovely reviews again. I know what your about to read will never happen in casualty between Zoe and Max but we can only dream. Review it you enjoy it :) **

Zoe and Max departed there romantic holiday in Paris and made there way back home after a hour and a half flight and waiting around in airport both in Paris and in Holby they made their way back to the house. Once they got home they sat checking thought the mail that they got whilst they were away over a cup of tea before making there way upstairs for a early night before starting back at work tomorrow.

The following morning Zoe lay their awake due to having bad stomach craps. She looked at her clock and it said 5:30 she got up and made her way to the bathroom and shut the door once inside she started to be sick. Due to it being a new house the doors where very thick Max couldn't hear Zoe being sick she sat there repeatedly throwing up for about 10 minutes. After that she sat on the side of the bath and wondered about what was going on. She went back into the bedroom and Max was still asleep she grabbed her bag and made her way back into the bathroom. She got her diary out and looked at the date of her last period and when she should have been on this time, she was 13 days late. Could this be possible she thought to herself, the chances of her becoming pregnant with her being infertile was 1 in a 100, though she was currently experiencing all of the signs and symptoms of being pregnant so could it be she knew her and Max had been having sex most nights and after they got together properly and moved in together they stopped using protection as they trusted each other, also Zoe didn't believe this could happen after everything happened in the past.

She went back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed and lay there wide awake thinking about thing and also trying to overcome the urge of being sick. Max's alarm went off and he switched it off and turned over to face Zoe.

'Morning beautiful'

'Morning' Zoe said in worried voice

Max sat up worried to now 'you ok you don't sound your usual self'

'I just have a lot of things on my mind'

'What about we just got back off holiday there shouldn't be anything on your mind'

'There wasn't until yesterday and this morning'

'What do you mean Zo'

'Oh Max I can't' Zoe said with a tear in her eye

'Cant do what Zo'

'I I I'

'I what Zoe'

'I think I am pregnant Max's'

'Thats brilliant are you sure'

'I haven't done the test but all the symptoms say I am and I am also 13 days late but it's not possible the chances of this happening is 1 in a 100'

'You need to do that test Zo we need to find out for sure and what ever happens I am here for you'

'Do you mean that'

'Yes of course I do It would be brilliant if you are pregnant but if you are not we will get over it'

'Ok I will get a test today and we can do it together'

'Ok now come here you'

Max gave Zoe and big hug and put in hand on her stomach that put a smile on her face she then leant in and gave Max a kiss. They the spent the day working hard on a busy shift they both didn't have there mind on there work they were both wondering about if Zoe was pregnant and what would happen if she was, both would love to become parents so they both wanted the test to come back positive. They got to the end of their shift and made there way home but first stoping at the local tesco in order to buy a pregnancy test.

They got home and made their way upstairs and into the bathroom

'What ever happens Zoe I do love you and I always will if it positive brilliant we are going to be a little ones mummy and daddy but if it's not we can get through it together'

'I know Max lets do this'

Max went back outside and sat in the bedroom on the bed waiting for Zoe to come out with the news of the results. He sat there hoping it was positive as he wanted him and Zoe to have a child so much and for him to become a dad. But he made a promise to himself not to act like his parents especially his mum, he didn't mind some of the things his dad did but if anyone was going to be his parent role model to look up too it was his grandparents. 5 minutes had passed each seconds lead to Max getting more and more nervous then the door handle moved and Zoe came out and stood in the doorway.

'Well what does it say' Max said whilst getting up off the bed

'Its positive Max's were having a baby'

'Yes' Max screened whilst lifting Zoe off the ground and kissing her.

'Though I want to double check with a scan tomorrow to make sure Max is that ok'

'Of course it is mummy'

They spent the night curled up in each others arms with both their hands on Zoe stomach protecting the little baby inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry I haven't updated for the past couple of days been very busy on my dissertation. Here is the next chapter. Brilliant reviews again. Keep reviewing it if your enjoying it. Also let me know how you want the ED to find out about Zoe and Max having a baby. I have a couple of ideas but would love to know what you all think. Enjoy :) **

The following day came both didn't sleep very well. Max was to happy from the news of becoming a dad. Whilst Zoe was also happy but had a little niggle in her mind that was only going to be out to rest once they had seen the baby on the scan. Max went for a shower and once he got out he walked back in the bedroom and saw Zoe finishing up a phone call.

'Who's that Zo'

'Its maternity department I have booked us a scan for 2pm'

'Brilliant can't wait'

'We will say where going for lunch as I don't want anyone to know not until at least 16 weeks if I can't help it. I never thought of that I wonder how far gone am I'

'What do you mean'

'Well I was due to start my period 16 days ago but when between the end of my last period and now did I fall pregnant I could be about 6 weeks gone at the maximin or less'

'Well what ever you are you look amazing'

They spent the morning both nervous about the appointment later but also happy from finding out they were having a baby. Zoe went outside for her morning break she light a fag and took 4 puffs when she saw Max

'What you doing Zo you can't smoke now your pregnant now'

'I know but I just need it'

'Well stop it' Max said whilst taking the cigarette and putting it out

'Oh Max don't make me give then up'

'You have to Zoe it bad for the babies health you know that'

'I know and I don't want to harm it but it's just going to be hard for me to give up'

'Well why don't we do it together'

'Ok then together'

'Fine then give me your cigarette and lighter' Zoe passed them to Max and he put them all and his in the bin.

'Fresh start me, you and the baby'

'Fresh start Max I will meet you out here at 1:45 as I want to walk the long way to the maternity ward'

'1:45 I can't wait'

It got to 1:45 and Zoe and Max met outside and made their way to the maternity ward. Once they arrived they made their way to the desk and the women on reception ask who they were to with Zoe replied 'Zoe Hanna'. The receptionist the offered Zoe a form to fill. This form want to know personal details, when she last had her period, and other medical information. Once she finished her and Max sat there and then a women came out of a room and shouted

'Zoe hanna'

Zoe and Max made their way into the room were the doctor was stood waiting to introduce herself

'Hello I am Dr Claire Jones, I will be the doctor looking after you during your pregnancy'

'Hello I am Zoe and this is my partner Max '

'Hi' Max said

'Right lest get down to business when was you last period'

'6 weeks ago'

'It says on your notes you been told you chances of conceiving a baby is 1 in 100'

'Yep that's why we're here today to confirm if the pregnancy test was right when it said positive'

'Ok let's find out can you lift you top up please, I am now going to put this gel on your stomach and use the ultrasound machine'

She looked around both Zoe and Max looked at the screen to see what was happening. Whilst this was happening Zoe gabbed Max's hand very tight to which Max lifted up and kiss it'

'Here we are here's you little baby'

'Were having a baby Max'

'Yes were are Zoe' he said with a massive smile on his face


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry its been so long I am so busy but I have had some free time today so I thought I would update this story for you all. Hopefully will have some more free time this week and next so more updates of this story. Thanks for all the reviews. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and where the story is going. Enjoy:) **

Zoe and Max walked out of the maternity ward both were the happiest they had ever been as they were going to become a family. They were near the doors when all of a suddenly they hear someone shout

'Max, Zoe'

They both turned around and stood their was Robyn their.

'Hey Robyn'

'What are you two doing here in the maternity ward, you're not having a baby are you'

Zoe looked a max, Max looked at Zoe and then Zoe said

'Yes we are Robyn but you have to promos not to tell anyone not just yet'

'I won't but I am going to be a auntie' Robyn said whilst given Max then Zoe a big hug

They all walked back to the ED once they got their Zoe and Max went into Zoe office. Zoe was now worried that Robyn was going to say something to everyone and it took Max to reinsure her that even though Robyn love to gossip she wouldn't do it about her own family and that's what Zoe and the baby was now her family. Zoe felt a lot happier after hearing this from Max.

Weeks passed and each day Zoe felt bigger and bigger and she started to feel uncomfortable in her tight dresses she wore to work. Each day because of this Max had to tell Zoe she looked amazing which was true.

'Zo when do you want to tell everyone about our bundle of joy'

'I don't know soon Max we are going for the 14 week scan next week maybe around 16 weeks that will mean I am 4 months gone then'

'Ok'

'Why did you want to know when we are going to tell everyone'

'Only because everyday Robyn keeps on asking about you and the baby and I think she is finding hard not saying anything to anyone'

'Well I am amazed she been able to keep her mouth shut for so long already'

'Fine I will tell her she has to wait a little bit longer before telling everyone she will be a auntie to the most amazing thing to be created on god earth after you of course'

'Small talk will get you no were Mr anyway you football training tonight'

'Yeah I am so I will take the car and then come back once i have finished and pick you up?'

'Yes that will be prefect my shift finishes a 8pm and I know your training finishes then so I will just get on with some paperwork until you arrive and then we can go and pick up a takeaway for tea'

'Sound like a plan baby I better go and see if my socks are dry and get my kit ready'

On the days Max had training he would finish at 5pm and he always went to find Zoe before going to say by and get a kiss from her but today was different the ED was busy after a shooting so resus was busy and this meant Zoe was busy so Max just text her to tell her that he was off to football and that he loved her.

Max finished his training and got back in the car to drive back to the hospital but before driving he checked his phone to see if Zoe texted him like usual he would normal have about 10 messages on his phone to read through after training, but today there was nothing. Max thought he would ring Zoe and let her know he was on his way to pick her up. But it rang and rang and then went through to voice mail so he left Zoe a message and said he was on his way. He then started the car and was 10 minutes into his journey back to the hospital when suddenly on the radio there was a breaking new report.

'News coming in from Holby city hospital a arm gun man that was involved In the shorting early this afternoon is inside the ED department of the hospital and is holding people hostage'

Suddenly Max's heart sunk so far down into his stomach he felt like he was going to be sick. He grabbed his phone and rang Zoe again yet again nothing he tried 6 time before he left a message 'Zoe please ring me I need to know your ok babe'

After another 15 minutes drive he arrived at the ED most of the staff was outside. Max jumped out of the car and was met by Robyn, lofty and Charlie but were was Zoe. Within minutes he had Robyn arm around his shoulder whilst Charlie explained that Zoe, Tess, Connie and Rita were all inside of resus.


	20. Chapter 20

**wow amazing reviews thanks, bit of a shocking chapter this one I think it's one you could all imagine happening in a episode of casualty. Keep reviewing if you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy :) **

**p.s Hope you all enjoy casualty tomorrow night and I hope there is loads of Zax because of valentines day. **

'What Charlie she can't be'

'It will be ok Max they will get Zoe and the rest of them out' Charlie explained

Max started to lose his control outside all he wanted to do was break through the barrier of armed police and go and rescue Zoe and the baby. But there was know where he could do that without getting himself or Zoe and the baby hurt which is something that he knew if he did Zoe would never forgive him. A detective inspector came up to speak to Charlie about the situation, when Charlie introduced DI Castle to Max

'DI Castle this is Max Walker Zoe other half' Charlie said

This made Max lift his head out of his hands were he had been secretly praying for the safety of Zoe and the baby.

'Hello Max I am DI Castle but you can call me Josh'

'Hi you need to get your men in their and save my girlfriend and my unborn baby'

Well this comment Max made was heard by the biggest mouth and gossip in the ED bigger than Robyn, Louise Taylor. Within seconds of hearing this Louise shouted out

'You and Dr Hanna are having a baby'

This lead to the rest of the ED to turn around and look at him

'Yes we are but Zoe didn't want any of you to find out this way or this early, I can't even get what my girlfriend wants me to do right I am useless'

This lead to lofty giving Max a talk

'Mate you are not useless and also it is not you fault Zoe will understand that you were just telling the DI who he should get his men to protect, now come on man up you have a girlfriend and baby in their that will need your help and support when they get out'

'You're right lofty I need to be the man Zoe and the baby needs'

'Right Max I need you to do something for me we need to get in touch with Zoe and the rest of the girls inside I need you to ring Zoe and speak to her and tell her that we are going to storm the building and get them out' DI castle said

'I try to ring her before a few times Josh but it just rang and rang'

'Well keep on trying on till you get a answer'

**INSIDE THE HOSPITAL **

Inside though was Zoe, Connie, Tess and Rita 4 girls that were all scared of what they mad man could do. They had just managed to get the other shooter in a stable condition

'Well he is in a stable condition but Simon will need to go to surgery' connie stated to the man

'Do it here now' the shooter said

'I am sorry but we can't we are all just emergency doctors you need a proper surgeon to do the operation on Simon' connie replied

'How about you tell us your name' Rita asked Calmly

'Joe'

'Nice to put a name to a face' Rita said

The next minute Zoe phone started to ring again.

'Who is that' joe said waving the gun

'Its just my boyfriend Max he will be wondering where I am'

'Leave it and stand over here'

'Ok' Zoe said in a scared voice

The phone rang again and again until in the 4 ring in a row Joe turned round to Zoe and said 'answer it and get rid of him'

Zoe answered the phone

'Hey Max you ok?'

'Zoe you shouldn't ask me that question are you ok and the baby'

'We are fine'

'Good listen and listen carefully the armed police are going to storm the building and take the gunman out. I need you to get somewhere safe and stay there until it is over far away from the gunman ok ?'

'Ok Max I love you, you know that we both do'

'Give me that phone, you tell the police Max that I will not be releasing anyone from this room until they have gone'

'Ok I will do that just don't hurt any of them please'

'Know one with get hurt if they do what I say' Joe said and put the phone down

**OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL **

Outside max informed DI castle about what was said and this was responded with

'I am sorry Max my men are going in and we are going to get them out now'

'Please don't they will hurt the girls inside and if anything happens to Zoe or my baby I will kill you right here and know and none of your men will stop me' Max said in a tone he had never used before it was a mixture of angry, upset and warning

'Believe me what we are going to do of storming the building is better for Zoe and the baby than letting him escape as more than likely he will use someone as a shield to get out and this could be Zoe'

'DI castle we are ready to storm the building now' another officer said

'Right let's do this'

This lead to Max being hugged by Robyn whilst he was praying for the safety of Zoe and the baby whilst the rest of the staff looked on. Next minute very loudly came

'ARMED POLICE HANDS UP AND WERE WE CAN SEE THEM'

**Another cliffhanger I am afraid all will be revealed soon :)**


End file.
